


Our little demon (but he's really cute so it's fine)

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: I will always love you [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Familiars, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, So Married, Some Humor, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: " “What secret plan are you hiding from me?”She asked, with a smirk playing on her lips.“Do you- do you like cats?”Mary was surprised.“I- I really do. I actually had one growing up. Her name was Tinkerbell.”Lilith burst out laughing.“Hey! That’s a perfectly nice name for a cat!”“If you say so, darling...What do you think about adopting one then?”“I quite like the idea...it would make a good addition to this family.”Her wife smiled widely.“Great! I love you!” "
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: I will always love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Our little demon (but he's really cute so it's fine)

The sun had risen just an hour ago, and Lilith groaned when she realised her wife’s side of the bed. She stretched her limbs, yawning, and lazily got up, throwing on her favourite green robe before going downstairs to make some coffee. She had gotten addicted to the beverage ever since she had discovered it when she first moved to the Mortal Realm.

When she was on her second cup, she walked around the cottage, only to find it empty. There was a short moment of panic until she went outside and found Mary tending to her flowers. It made her smile; she was so caring, gently pulling out the weeds growing around them, cutting off the dead petals and leaves from her wild roses.

She crept up on her and knelt behind her to wrap her in a warm hug, startling the mortal woman who flinched slightly before turning around and noticing it was just her favourite witch.

“Lily! You scared me!”

“Sorry, darling. I missed you in bed when I woke up…”

“I- I apologise. It’s just...I woke up early and couldn’t fall back asleep so I thought I might as well do something useful, and the cold morning air is quite refreshing, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Don’t apologise. And although I’ve been more used to the warmth of Hellfire, I must admit I’ve come to appreciate the changing seasons up here. Did you have a bad dream? Is that what why you got up early? You should I have woken me up...”

She said, her brow suddenly furrowing in concern. Her wife still had nightmares from time to time, about the period she had been dead, and she somehow also had visions of the horrible things Lilith had seen while she paraded around as her.

“No! Don’t worry. I just, I’m not sure why, It happens sometimes...I suppose I simply got enough sleep.”

She felt Lilith relax against her back, but the position was quite uncomfortable.

“My love, would you let me get up? This is quite awkward…”

They chuckled lightly and the demoness pulled away to let her stand up.

Mary swiftly turned around to place a soft kiss on her lips, and Lilith hummed.

“I love you, my favourite, silly witch.”

“Hey! I’m not silly! But I love you too…”

The teacher laughed, pretending to mock her.

“Sure…”

Lilith chose to ignore her and asked.

“Have you had breakfast? I could make you something.”

“I- no, I haven’t. That would be lovely.”

The First Woman went back inside, turned on the stove to fry some eggs and bacon. She even made some pancakes that she managed to save before they burned.

Mary soon joined her in the kitchen, trying to shake off the mist from her coat but failed.

“Well...that was a sore attempt…”

Lilith turned around and laughed at her.

“I suppose you are the silly one in this marriage.”

“Hmm…”

She sat down at the table and the demoness placed a full plate in front of her.

“M’lady is served.”

Mary snorted.

“You’re ridiculous, and this is a lot…”

“You need to eat more, my love. You’re almost shrinking by the day.”

“I- I’m sorry...I just don’t really have enough of an appetite for all this…”

She said, vaguely gesturing at her plate, and Lilith sat down next to her but absently pushed around the food, lost in thought. The mortal asked softly.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no...It's just...I’m quite ashamed to admit this but...I really miss human flesh…and...I was thinking about something.”

Her wife chose not to comment on her demoness’ cannibalistic tendencies. Although she strongly hoped she hadn’t recently murdered anyone to feed on them.

“What secret plan are you hiding from me?”

She asked, with a smirk playing on her lips.

“Do you- do you like cats?”

Mary was surprised.

“I- I really do. I actually had one growing up. Her name was Tinkerbell.”

Lilith burst out laughing.

“Hey! That’s a perfectly nice name for a cat!”

“If you say so, darling...What do you think about adopting one then?”

“I quite like the idea...it would make a good addition to this family.”

Her wife smiled widely.

“Great! I love you!”

She kissed her before getting up from her chair, but Mary pulled her down onto her lap.

“I love you too, and I  _ want you...right here, right now…” _

The demoness smirked devilishly.

“Right here huh?”

“ _ Yesss… _ You know what that robe does to me...such a tease. _ ” _

She said mischievously, toying with the hem and running a single finger across her chest, down to her cleavage, feigning innocence. Lilith’s pupils dilated with desire, always responsive to the other’s touch. 

And that’s how they ended up making love on the kitchen table for the first time, frantically ripping off each other's clothes, kissing and caressing any expanse of soft skin they could reach, almost competing to see which one could push the other over the edge first.

They went to shower together, unable to resist going for another round.

Lilith magicked them to get dry, dressed and made up for the day with a snap of her fingers and Mary gasped.

"I love that you can do that!"

The First Woman smirked.

"Of course you do…"

In the afternoon, they walked to the Greendale animal shelter, anxious and excited.

There found a black kitten that immediately caught the demoness' eye.

"I want this one!"

She said through a wide smile and the mortal woman raised a brow.

"A male?"

"Yes! It would balance out all the female energy of our home, wouldn't you agree?"

"I believe your right, my darling wife."

Lilith teared up every time she was reminded Mary was her wife. The other woman gently placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong? Talk to me..."

"I- nothing...it's just...I love you so much, and I still can't believe you've chosen me to be your wife…"

"I didn't really choose, my love. Being away from you is physically painful."

She softly wiped away her tears and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

They thanked the caretakers and bid them goodbye, giving them warm smiles.

The First Woman picked up the cat and he instantly snuggled against her chest, purring happily, making her smile.

"He already likes you."

Mary petted his head and she thought she saw him wink at her. The demoness' brow furrowed in confusion.

"What...I- I think he's a familiar…"

"What's a familiar?"

The teacher asked, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity but also with slight fear.

"A goblin, a sort of shapeshifter who becomes a witch's faithful companion and guardian."

"Oh...well I suppose that explains why you wanted him and why he likes you."

"Maybe...come, let's take him home."

They walked home through the woods, the cat still safely held in Lilith's arms, but halfway there, he jumped to the ground and the women panicked.

Thankfully, he followed them close behind till they arrived at the cottage. Mary opened the door, letting them go inside before closing and locking it behind her.

"Welcome to your new home, kitten."

The mortal went to the kitchen to make them some tea and fetched a bowl of milk for their new friend. She joined her wife in the living room and they settled on the couch, close to each other, and the small black cat jumped onto Mary's lap, rubbing his head against her stomach.

"See! He likes you too!"

Lilith squealed with joy, smiling widely and kissing the teacher on the cheek.

The other woman scratched his head and he purred. Then, the demoness asked.

"What should we call him?"

"How about...Shadow?"

"I like that. What do you think, Shadow."

"I like it, mistress."

He spoke in their minds and the mortal woman gasped.

"He can speak too?"

"Yeah...familiars are telepathic."

Mary's eyes lit up with wonderment, fascinated.

"Wow!"

"Can I have my milk?"

"Of course, kitten. Here."

He jumped down onto the floor and lapped up the milk happily, making the women smile.

The next few days went by quickly and smoothly. Shadow got used to his new life and Mary and Lilith beamed with joy. 

He now had picked his place at the end of their bed, sleeping through the night and watching over them protectively.

One day, they woke up to find him missing and their hearts clenched in worry. They went downstairs, only to find the couch and cushions scratched and ripped in some places.

Lilith looked down at him sternly and hissed, pointing at the damaged items.

**_“What’s this, little demon?”_ **

"Sorry, mistress, but my claws grew long and I was uncomfortable."

Mary sighed in defeat.

"Well...I guess I have two demons to take care of now…"

"And you love it!"

Lilith smirked and walked to her to wrap her arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss to her neck. The teacher melted against her, all already forgiven.

"I guess I do…"

She whispered, and the demoness smiled against her skin.

"Let's go for a walk, and Shadow...you can scratch your claws short on the tree bark from now on."

They put on their coats and boots, the cat patiently waiting at the door. 

They made their way to the woods, Shadow trotting close behind before running to the nearest tree and scratching at it frantically. 

When he was satisfied, he spotted a bird in the distance. He crept towards it silently, lowered himself to the ground, wagging his tail and pounced, catching it on the first try.

He walked back to his mistresses, letting it fall at their feet proudly.

Lilith looked down at him with disapproval and disdain.

"You are NOT taking that bird back home!"

Mary chuckled and the cat sighed, defeated.

"Alright, mistress…"

They both crouched down to pat him on the head approvingly and walked back home.


End file.
